The invention relates to the field of teaching devices and, in particular, to a puzzle based upon the periodic table of the chemical elements which involves rhombohedral shaped pieces that are fitted into a pyramidal shaped base having apertures for the pieces. The pyramid shaped base represents a triangular shaped representation of the periodic table of elements that reflects that presentation developed by Zmaczynski, Booth and Wagner.
In the present invention, the Zmaczynski equilateral triangle representation of the elements is thus represented by the structure of the puzzle having a pyramidal shape with several faces (a pyramid with a triangular base or a rectangular base may be used in the invention). Any or all of the faces may be used to present the apertures in a triangular shape that corresponds to the display of elements in the Zmaczynski presentation. Apertures in the face correspond to each of the pieces and are used to secure the placement of the rhombohedral shaped pieces. The challenge for the student is to use the information on the pieces (e.g. electron configuration) and use that to place the those elements (really the pieces) into the correct apertures in the puzzle and, thus, in the correct relationship with the other elements.
While there are three dimensional puzzles that are known in the prior art, none of them are based upon a triangular framework that represent the display of the chemical elements. Nor are there known any chemistry puzzles that are based upon the Zmaczynski equilateral triangle representation of the periodic table of elements. Nor for that matter, are there any known chemical puzzles based upon completing a puzzle of the periodic chart in a triangular representation.
A puzzle apparatus for the study of chemistry and based upon the Zmaczynski equilateral triangular model of the periodic table of the chemical elements. The puzzle is in the form of a pyramid having a series of apertures in at least one of the faces of the pyramid. The apertures may resemble a honeycombed structure. Puzzle pieces representing the elements of the periodic table are placed into the apertures in the face of the pyramid in order to complete the periodic table in the manner suggested by the Zmaczynski representation.
Each of the puzzle pieces is rhombohedral shaped and thus has six faces, each able to contain information pertaining to that element. The student will use this information in order to replace the pieces into their correct position in the pyramid according to the placement established by the Zmaczynski representation.
In order to make the puzzle more challenging to the student, it is necessary that duplicate information be given on three of the faces of rhomboid; so in effect the six faces of the rhomboid shaped piece will hold only 3 distinct pieces of information (such as electronic configuration, chemical name, oxidation state, etc.). Otherwise, because the nature of the rhomboid gives each face a right-handedness or a left-handedness; the handedness of the face will give away to the student which part of the puzzle that piece belongs to and so make the puzzle that much easier to solve.
It is an object of the invention to provide a learning puzzle that is enjoyable to do and encourages students to recall and to understand those spatial relationships of the elements as depicted in the Zmaczynski equilateral triangle presentation of the periodic table.
Another object of the invention to provide a learning puzzle for allowing students to construct a periodic table displaying the elements in a triangular shape along the lines of the Zmaczynski presentation.
Another object of the invention to provide a learning puzzle to provide students with a triangular shaped version of the periodic table and to challenge them to fill up the empty table with pieces corresponding to the various elements that make up the table.
Another object is to provide a provide a learning puzzle to study the Zmaczynski equilateral representation of the periodic table and to understand the relationships of the elements with one another according to this presentation.
Other advantages will be seen by those skilled in the art once the invention is shown and described.